Egyptian Nights
by winterdancer87
Summary: I would watch my mouth if I were you, pharaoh........ because one day sire, everything you have will be mine, one day, I swear to the gods that it would be so, one day.........." RR
1. Egypt

Joey: Tadaa! Presenting the author of the story Egyptian Nights, WINTER DANCER!!

winterdancer87: Urmmm, hi?? Frankly speaking, I'm a bit nervous......

Joey: Yup, she is.......... She's shivering from head to toe ... HAHAHAHA

winterdancer87: (glares at Joey) Don't laugh... you are making me look soooo stupid........

Joey: (mutters) That's because she is.... the dumbest writer on earth.......

winterdancer87: What did you say......? (Forgetting that she was nervous, her face red with rage)

Joey: Now, now, there is no need for anger....... (Strangely, becoming a little dwarf, backing off slowly...)

winterdancer87: (Fist clenched in the air) JOEY DON"T YOU DARE....... FACE ME LIKE A MAN..... (Remembering something) Oooops, sorry, got carried away ..... Here's the story.....

.................. Goes off chasing Joey.........

Warning:

Rating was supposed to be PG-13... however it might be wrong because I don't know how to differentiate the ratings..... Forgive me for my ignorance..... and I think it would be more than Pg-13 but only at the ending.... but later chapters should be Pg-13....

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but Egyptian Nights is mine....

Chapter 1: Egypt......

Ancient Egypt, the gift of the Nile and its grandeur never ceases to amaze anyone. It was the time of great magic and sorcery, which but only a few knew about. As peaceful as it could be, the Saharan Deserts around it were the dwellings of bandits, thieves, and outlaws. The palace imperial guards were always on the look out for these 'despicable people' as the pharaoh will call them.  
  
"Ready, Malik or are you scared?"  
  
"The question is, are you, Ryou?"  
  
"Will you two just shut up and let's just get this one over with ......"  
  
Swiftly, the three riders stormed across the sands. Their horses' pace kept getting faster and faster with each moment that passed. It was amazing how they handled their horses even at such an astounding pace. Before long, they saw it, in the distance. Each of them gave a smile that showed eagerness, excitement and pleasure. It was a convoy of traders. All in all, there were four merchants and eight camels.  
  
"Hey, this is going to be a piece of cake ......what do you think Malik"  
  
"Weren't they supposed to be delivering something of great value, the something we're going to steal? That's weird ......Normally they would at least have six guards to escort them on things like these. Yugi, what's your opinion?"  
  
"It's a trap ......"  
  
"Well it's not the first time they tried this. I thought you might have realized this, Ryou."  
  
"Sarcasm, it's so sweet to be heard. Of course I knew about it all along. You didn't have to tell me that. Weird though, Malik, ironically, I thought you were the one who didn't know about it."  
  
"Will you two stop it already?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Here's the plan. We wait. My guess is that the guards are biding their time. They might be just somewhere behind this convoy ........."  
  
Just when Yugi finished his sentence, sure enough another group of men was seen from behind the convoy. Yugi pointed to the troop of guards. There were twelve in all. The two others, Ryou and Malik understood at once. They would attack from the back. It would give them the element of surprise and an advantage at that. They would after all be fighting by one to four..............  
  
"The trap is set my lord ........."  
  
"Are you sure that it will succeed? I WILL not tolerate another failure from you Pegasus!! They were ONLY bandits! Can't you even solve that itsy- bitsy problem? Or do I have to find another Vizier and Head Priest to take your place?"  
  
"Have patience my lord ......... I assure you. The guards we sent for that purpose are the finest and the most capable imperial guards themselves. The bandits would certainly be taken care of. Not to worry."  
  
"That's what you say every time. For your sake, you better be right. Dismissed and get out of here. The very sight of you makes me sick!"  
  
Pegasus backed out of the royal chamber smiling at the pharaoh. However outside the chamber itself, his smile turned into crystal clear loathe. "I would watch my mouth if I were you, pharaoh......... because one day sire, everything you have will be mine, one day, I swear to the gods that it would be so, one day.........."  
  
"Big brother!!"  
  
A little boy leapt onto the throne where the pharaoh had been sitting. The pharaoh instead of shouting like what he did with his Vizier smiled. That boy was the very purpose he was on the throne. Why, he was willing to rule the country. Their father, the ex-pharaoh was one of Egypt's greatest leaders ever known. His father had passed away just three months ago. Meaning he Seto as heir would have to rule Egypt. However, he was to young to rule by himself. Thus it was Pegasus who was supposed to 'guide' him. He was supposed to guide but Pegasus had 'taken over' by making most of the decisions in the palace. Meaning, he Kaiba was just a mere puppet.  
  
Seto suspected treachery from Pegasus but he had no subtle proof to voice out accusations at that enemy of his. Seto had in fact suspected Pegasus as the reason of his father's death. The thing was, not much was known about the ex-pharaoh's death therefore Seto could not find any reason to testify against that doubled-face vizier. He feared Pegasus. The whole palace was under Pegasus's control, not his. Only a few noblemen, friends and family were on his side. One wrong move and he would be killed. This he was sure. Pegasus, Seto knew, was waiting for the best chance to strike. However before that time comes, Seto had made up his mind to protect his friends and family as the pharaoh of Egypt. He had no other choice. He knew that if it was not for the throne, he and the people he loved including his beloved brother Mokuba would have died a long time ago.  
  
"Big brother??"  
  
Mokuba was looking at his brother with questioning eyes. Seto was brought back down to earth from amidst his deep thoughts. Mokuba could see from his brother's eyes that he was filled with worries and troubles. Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. Why don't they go and see Princess Anzu, their cousin? As Seto's little brother, he was quite aware that Seto LOVED talking to Anzu.  
  
"Big brother why don't we go and see Anzu?"  
  
"See Anzu? I don't think so. There's so much to do ........."  
  
"Come on just a quick visit, PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE..........................."  
  
"I don't think so, sorry Mokuba, not today.............."  
  
"Awwwwwww! Come on............"  
  
"No."  
  
Meanwhile, Pegasus was walking out of Seto's palace. He was red in anger, showing his true colors. ' I'll show that boy. Who does he think he is? I swear I'm going to destroy him bit by bit. I would give anything in the world to see that egoistic head begging me to spare his life OR I'll just kill him like what I did to someone close to him...........' Meanwhile two noblemen, Jouno and Honda were on their way to meet Seto in the king's chamber.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Pegasus?"  
  
"Yup, white hair and all, who else could it be. It seems like his Majesty angered him again. Not that I actually feel any pity for Pegasus."  
  
"I know what you mean but I wouldn't dare to make him angry. The pharaoh is taking his chances. Men, I mean almost all these people in here are Pegasus's men. The pharaoh would only put himself in more danger."  
  
"I heard the pharaoh was an egoistic freak himself. Maybe birds of the same feather don't flock together after all. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"(Sweat-drops) Jouno, that's not really funny. You can stop laughing really and stop saying things about the pharaoh, people will think that you want to commit suicide."  
  
"(Not listening) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"(More sweat-drops) ............"  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the great city of Memphis, another palace stood. It belonged to Princess Anzu. It was slightly smaller than the pharaoh's but it had much more beautiful gardens with pools and fountains. And there, in one of the gardens, there she was, the jewel of Egypt, the lovely desert lily, Princess Anzu. She was near one of the pools, enjoying the scenery and everything besides. She looked at the pool, the lilies and the diamond like sparkling water. However, looking at her face, she was not happy. She was not sad, angry or jealous. There was no reason for her to be so. She had everything.  
  
Yet, she couldn't be happy. It was a picturesque sight yet with melancholic essence seeing her sitting by the pool sighing in deep thoughts. Such a condition she was in that she did not realize that someone was just behind her. She did not realize that someone had waved his hand causing all her maids and servants to leave the place. However, all of a sudden she did felt someone holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Pegasus," she whispered with her sweet but cold voice like the sound of a disgusted nightingale itself.  
  
"I'm deeply honored that you remember me........."  
  
"Who wouldn't? You're such a pain in the neck............"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Let me go, jerk!!"  
  
However, he held her tightly even still. Princess Anzu struggled against him but only found his grip around her tighten. Where are my maids?? Then she remembered. No one in her palace was loyal to her. They were all Pegasus's. He must have sent them away. Where is Mai then? Mai was the head maid in the palace and the only person Princess Anzu could trust within her palace. Then, she remembered, Mai had gone to her cousins' palace for certain matters to attend to. She was alone and all by her own. Princess Anzu began to panic. Please, Isis save me. She only prayed that someone would come be it Seto, Mai, Jouno, Honda. She struggled even more. Pegasus seeing her struggle gave a smile of pure evil.  
  
"Why struggle?"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Why should I? You've been lucky too many times. This time no one can save you. That infuriating servant Mai and the others are at the palace with the pharaoh and so you are quite alone..."  
  
"I swear, I'll kill you if you don't let me go."  
  
"Oh, but you're so beautiful, I couldn't just let you go."  
  
Finishing his sentence, Pegasus kissed Princess Anzu on her cheek. Princess Anzu shivered. 'Oh, Isis, help me.' He continued by bringing his lips down to her neck. His free hand went in to explore what was underneath her garments. No matter how hard Princess Anzu struggled she could not free herself from his grip. She was helpless.  
  
"I see that you're still struggling. It is interesting and funny you know but I am getting bored........."  
  
Pegasus then exhaled something out from his mouth. Orange colored gas was seen. Princess Anzu who was caught by surprise breathed it in. Then, she became unconscious. Pegasus smiled. He picked up the limp body of the princess and went into her bedroom, in the palace. He put her on the bed, then beginning to take of her garments.  
  
"The pharaoh would pay for this. After my fine moments with Anzu, he will have no choice to marry her to me. I would become her husband, overthrown that dimwit pharaoh and become pharaoh myself.' With these thoughts, he gave a smirk. He than continue his job, sliding his lips from her neck, her breast and feet. His hand went all over her white and beautiful skin. He kissed her full on the lips again and again; letting his tongue into her mouth. 'She is beautiful, so beautiful and soon mine'

winterdancer87: How was it then?? boring, dull, terrible...... Please review though to let me know if i should continue.... I'm not really a good writer.... Comments are welcome but please don't be too harsh on the flames......and I am really new to Yu-gi-oh.... if i get things mix up, please be welcome to correct me..... To Anzu fans don't throw your daggers at me yet because things will get better for her..... promise......

Mai (Is her English name the same??): Have you seen Joey???

winterdancer87: Joey?? (mysteriously began grinning) I don't know......

Mai: Tell me if you see him, ok.....

winterdancer87: Sure!! (still grinning).......


	2. Slowly, The Story Unfolds

Author notes: Hi, yes it's me Winterdancer87. Who else?? Anyway, I couldn't think about a good introduction for this chapter. So, I guess I would just be direct to the point, eh?? However if anyone who would have a good introduction for me, please suggest it in your reviews. That would help me a great deal. Basically I'm really sorry about the last chapter. Ok, I was mean... BUT, I am not an Anzu hater ok? She's one of my favorite characters in Yu-gi-oh............  
  
Thanks for the reviews.......... They mean A LOT to me!  
  
Warning:  
  
Rating was supposed to be PG-13... however it might be wrong because I don't know how to differentiate the ratings......... Forgive me for my ignorance...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh but Egyptian Nights is mine....  
  
Flashbacks:  
  
"Here's the plan. We wait. My guess is that the guards are biding their time. They might be just somewhere behind this convoy ........."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Have patience my lord ......... I assure you. The guards we sent for that purpose are the finest and the most capable imperial guards themselves. The bandits would certainly be taken care of. Not to worry."  
  
. . . .  
  
"I would watch my mouth if I were you, pharaoh......... because one day sire, everything you have will be mine, one day, I swear to the gods that it would be so, one day.........."  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Chapter 2: Slowly, the Story Unfolds.........  
  
.

.

.

.  
  
"Help!"  
  
She saw herself running away from the monster, that monster. She could hear him laughing. He was near her, very near. Then, she tripped. She turned herself around and saw HIM!! She backed away. She felt his hand touch her cheek. There was nothing she could do. She saw him getting closer and closer. Her eyes opened wide with fear.........  
  
"Help me Isis, please..."  
  
Then, someone had appeared in between the monster and her. His tall and well-built body was there, protecting her from the monster. Both men drew out their swords and the swords clashed in a battle. They fought for a long time. Then, suddenly one of the swords was knocked out.........  
  
"NO!!"  
  
She cried out. Why? Hopelessness drowned her. Anzu woke up at once. Was it his sword that had been knocked away? She did not manage to see. She hoped not but.........  
  
'Please, Isis, this is all just a bad dream. Let it pass, please let it pass.'  
  
'Let it pass....'  
  
.  
  
'Let it pass....'  
  
.  
  
'Let it pass....']  
  
.  
  
'Let it pass...."  
  
.  
  
'Let it pass....'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Let it pass....'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'It had been one horrible nightmare...'  
  
Princess Anzu woken up from her sleep. Looking around, she saw no one. Mai was indeed not around. She was at the palace having some important matters to be dealt with the pharaoh. She was still much shaken by that horrible dream.  
  
'Pegasus...'  
  
However, it was impossible. HE was the vizier. HE would never do such a terrible thing.  
  
'It's just a dream.... Nothing else....'  
  
Princess Anzu was wide-awake now although still quite distraught by the whole thing, she is trying her best to take it as a horrible nightmare. Taking a comb from her bedside table, she began combing her long auburn colored hair.  
  
'No one is in my room.... Hmmm.... Perhaps I could just....'  
  
A mischievous plan was forming in her head............. slowly erasing the events of the dream altogether.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
At the pharaoh's palace.........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you sure that those two can be trusted?"  
  
"Yes, pharaoh. They're my friends."  
  
"I see."  
  
At that moment, two noblemen entered the chamber. Seto took a glance at them. They bowed in his presence. He lifted his hand acknowledging them and allowing them to stand.  
  
' What is MAI doing with the pharaoh?' Jouno looked in disbelief at Mai and then at the pharaoh and back at Mai again. He felt his heart dropped to the ground. It couldn't be... Impossible! He and Mai were going steady at the moment. She would never.........  
  
"Oww!!"  
  
Honda had stepped on Jouno's foot on purpose. He had been wondering why Jouno had been standing so stiff. His best friend, instead of thanking him, glared back angrily instead with a look, which says......... "Why-do-you-do- that-for?" Honda shrugged in reply.  
  
"You must be Jouno and Honda and if I'm not mistaken, Mai's friends, right?"  
  
Both noblemen only nodded in reply. (Jouno was glaring at the pharaoh.........)  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Horses stormed across the sands and on horseback; there were three magnificent riders. Each eyes gleamed with pure spirit. They were confident, too confident in fact, too sure that they would be successful. Little did they know that something was lying in store for them. That something was what that changed their lives and destinies... Forever.  
  
"BANDITS! UP AHEAD!!"  
  
"OUT WITH YOUR SWORDS!!"  
  
The soldiers formed a barrier like structure with their horses, in front of the merchants. Yugi smirked. 'Do they really think that this would work?' As in on cue, Ryou took out his bow and arrows. Taking four arrows in one hand and his bow in the other he aimed and fired.  
  
' 1 down 2... 3... and......... 4... I guess I haven't lost my touch.'  
  
Malik, on the other hand, chose the method of fist-to-fist battle. A soldier raised his sword but too bad; he was WAY too slow for Malik. In a blink of an eye, Malik had evaded the attack and knocked out the weapon from the soldier's hand. One punch was all it took and the soldier lay dead on the ground. '(In disbelief) Wow, one punch! Not bad. Not bad at all. I should have gone a little softer on that punch. This is too easy.'  
  
Yugi held a saber in his hand. He drove his horse to where the merchants were. There, five soldiers with their swords out were standing there; ready from him. Suddenly, both the horse and its rider had disappeared right in front of the soldiers. There was a quick flash of light and it was like lightning. All five soldiers stood there astonished, their eyes blinking wide open trying to figure out where Yugi was.  
  
That was the last thing that they ever saw because next, they became aware that their bodies had been slashed across. They looked behind and saw the merchants and in front of them were the young man who had disappeared a while ago. He did not even bother to turn to see, if he had been successful in his attack......... merely because he knew he had. One by one the soldiers fell down. By then, both Malik and Ryou had joined Yugi...  
  
.

.

.  
  
Back at the palace of the pharaoh...  
  
.

.

.  
  
Seto reached his right hand at the armrest of his throne and lifted it up. Suddenly, the throne stirred and shook. It backed away from its original place and revealed a small gap underneath. Mai, Jouno and Honda gasp. Seto showed no signs of surprise or whatsoever. The gap had uncovered a route of staircases going down from the king's chamber.  
  
The pharaoh led the way as Mai, Jouno and Honda followed quietly behind. They went a few steps down before the gap closed from behind. It became dark for a while. Mai fidgeted. If there is one thing she was afraid of, it is the fear for darkness. She clung close to Jouno who was next to her.  
  
Jouno felt surprise when he felt someone leaning against his shoulder but he knew whom the person was. His feelings lifted a bit. 'There was nothing between them after all. It was just a silly thought. I should have known better.'  
  
After a while, the floor became flat again. Seto took his hands out and clapped twice. Green lights filled up the darkness that engulfed them a while ago, revealing a huge hall. The hall had four walls surrounding it and on that were rows and rows of hieroglyphics.  
  
Mai, Jouno and Honda read the first few lines of the writing and their eyes widen, horror-struck at what they had read.........

End of Chapter 2....

SOooo, How was it, bad, dull, boring, whatever... Review ok... Just to let me know what you the readers think about it.... Even if you did fall asleep, I would be glad to hear that someone had at least bothered to read this.....

Why?? Well it's simple... no reviews means that this story is hardly worth writing about. So, if you think that I should continue writing Egyptian Nights.... do review.... if none comes in by the month... I guess....... (sob...) I'll have to delete this..... But I don't want to do that so PLEASE, PLEASE review, yes I am begging.....

All right, I was just kidding about the begging but I'm serious about the deleting part..... (Sounds like blackmail.... maybe.... it is.) However I'm sure none of us would like to write something which people hate right???

The part about Princess Anzu's dream..... Yes... IT IS A DREAM.... JUST A DREAM.....

P.s. Can someone help me do a summary for this story? I did try doing it but the outcome is so terrible. So, I guess I'll just put in a flashback as the summary.... Would that be ok?? So, Ta Ta till next time!


End file.
